Crimson Hour
by flameville21
Summary: A Fairy Tail story about some Dragon Slayers but what type? who are they? what are their aims? read the story and find out :P
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Hour

Chapter 1

As we run through the forest all I keep hearing in the back of my mind is _find Wendy_

"Hey pay attention we're not on a mission to daydream" a voice shouts

"HEY!" and a shard of ice heads towards me and I realise and duck

"What was that for Jale?" the ice thrower stands in front of me in his white and grey clad, his navy colour hair and brown eyes fixated on mine

"Get your head out of the clouds"

"I'm sorry; this mission is not what I had in mind"

Jale puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles "Don't worry as soon as Eva arrives we'll get going"  
"I'm glad you two know how to wait"  
we turn round and Eva is walking towards us in her crimson red dress, her brown hair tied up perfectly with a strand of her fringe curled by her right cheek, sea blue eyes glared at mine, A small flower in her hair and a bangle with a flame on it.

"So we heading for Fairy Tail then?"

"That depends on if we have everything for the journey"

"What do you mean? I thought you sorted that out"

My palm hits me square in the face "You're supposed to sort yourself out"

She gasps and her hand reaches her mouth "Don't raise your tone to me Zak"

Our eyes burn with fire and our fist clenched at each other, ice creeps up to our feet and locks us in place "What is the meaning of this Jale?"  
and he grabs his bag and starts walking "You can catch up when I don't have to hear the fighting" he waves behind him to us and walks deeper in the forest

Eva crosses her arms "This is your fault, now get me out of here"

"Fine but you owe me…again"

The ice melts as soon as we agree and I grab the two bags, one I packed for Eva knowing she'd forget, and we run to catch up.

We finally meet up and Jale is ducking in a brush, we creep up and crouch next to him "What are you doing?"  
"Wendy and the others are over there" he whispers

"Right let's ambush them" and I head into the trees, we nod and I begin

"Sky Dragon's Roar" a huge tornado like attack flies out of my mouth, it's so beautiful as the light turquoise shot flies towards Natsu, he jumps and Lucy and the others stand in a circle

Wendy moves forward "How do you know my magic

I hide in the leaves "You're not the only one that Grandeeney taught Sky Dragon Magic to"

"I was with him every day and he… left at night"  
"Yes he left you at night to train me"

"But…how is that possible"

"Easy, now we're here for a good old fashion sparring" I jump down, my black and grey jacket cloaks me, as I rise up and it flicks out at the back. My white t-shirt peeps through the gaps in the jacket; my hair brown hair blows in the wind, my hazel eyes meets hers.

Erza jumps in front of her and Eva stands in front of me "So support sky magic, we're alike"  
"Wendy you may prefer healing but my power is too strong for you"

She gasps and a blue ring forms round Erza and wind blows around Wendy "Vernier" the magic makes Erza twice as quick

"Vernier" and I increase Eva's movement speed

I dash at Wendy and Erza boulders towards me "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack" light turquoise wind swirls round my arms and I snap it towards Erza who is harmed and blown backwards

"Wendy his attacking strength is stronger than yours but by the looks of It his support magic isn't as good, try and hurt that girl and we might see his heal magic"

"right, Sky Dragon's Roar" and her roar flies towards Eva.

Eva's hair extends out "Crimson Hair, Hair Whip" her hair turns to flames and burns as it extends and slashes at Erza, they fight hair on weapon, I turn to Wendy

"Do you know how to fly yet?"  
she looks at me in confusion "Excuse me?"

"I'll show you then" air swirls around me and creates winds of air on my back, light turquoise wings, they flap and I rise into the air "This is the power of a Sky Dragon Slayer, Sky Dragon's Claw" and light turquoise wind slashes down at Wendy and smashes her into the ground

Jale bursts through the trees with his ice wings, and his skin baring his face, covered in ice, we float in the air and Wendy and Natsu look up at us "HEY Sky Dragon Slayer and Ice dragon Slayer, how do you do that?"

Happy grabs Natsu and he charges for us

"Jale ready?"

"Just waiting for your signal"

Natsu climbs higher and higher until he's almost in punching distance "NOW!"  
"Ice Dragon's Claw" swipes of ice slash down at Natsu who dodges like we expected

"Sky Dragon's Whirlwind" a whirlwind of light turquoise colour swirls behind Natsu and consumes the Ice and becomes an ice tornado and collides with Natsu and Happy who fall to the ground, then Wendy goes over and heals him as Erza tumbles through the brush and kneels with her sword in the ground whilst trying to catch her breath, me Jale and Eva move in front of them with our magic aimed at them.

_I know some things sound off like two Sky Dragon Slayers but I love that magic and an ice dragon doesn't exist yet so why not make him like the character from Bleach. Also if this goes to quick just ask me to slow it down and/or explain things, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Hour

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Erza asks.

I lift my sleeves up and on my left arm by my shoulder is the Phoenix Grave symbol with a phoenix' wing, mine is turquoise, Eva's is red and on her right thy, Jale has his on his chest in the same location as Grey (_who may appear soon_).

Erza looks up in confusion "So they have finally decided to show their face. Not much is known about your guild"

"We know, we were told to stay hiding and do little missions until we got given this one" Eva looks to me and her hair begins to turn fiery and her eyes glow with excitement,

"Let's have some more fun, Jale you with me" as her hair crackles.

A sword of ice slowly starts to form in his hand "I want to see their potential" and he dashes forward.

Wendy gasps and stairs at the incoming missile called Jale, ice sword drawn and aimed for her, Erza goes to stand in the way when burning hair wraps round her feet and pull her away, "Wendy feel sub-zero lance!" a large explosion happens as Jale goes to strike Wendy. A few seconds pass as the smoke cloud clears and Natsu is holding the lance with his hand and has his other hand over Wendy who is now on the floor,

"Nice to see you got back here in time Natsu",  
Natsu's eyes flare up with rage "How dare you try to strike Wendy down when I am still your opponent!" and throws Jale into the air who uses his wings to balance out, Natsu's fist blazes and he charges at Jale with Happy on his back.

"Let's leave them down on earth shall we?" and Jale flies into the clouds above and Natsu follows.

Wendy and Erza run away and me and Eva follow in pursuit after a while of dashing through trees we end up in the most beautiful place, a large clear waterfall flows to our right into a large deep cool lagoon, fish jump from the water and dive in again, the trees create a barrier round this place, the ground is covered in silky white sand and the sky here is clear, the rocky face which is around the thundering waterfall glimmers in the light. Erza and Wendy are standing at the top left of the waterfall looking directly at us.

"This is where we will fight" Erza commanded.

"So you can get the high ground I see" Eva returns.

Erza smiles and dives down the waterfall "Ex-quip Sea Empress Armour" Erza's armour changes into a sea blue and green clad with gill like extras on her shoulders and ears she also has a crystal blue sword and she dives into the lagoon.

I look over my shoulder to Eva "Good Luck" and she dives in after Erza.

"Now Wendy it is just me and-" before I could finish my sentence Natsu and Happy fall like a meteor down into the lagoon and Jale glides down next to me,

"He wasn't much trouble in open air" and we fist bump,

I look at Jale and he takes a step back I take a deep breath and my eyes meet Wendy's and I charge straight for her, as I do her mouth looks like its filling up and then "Sky Dragon's roar", she fires a lighter turquoise tornado from her mouth. I drop from being inside of it and create my wings of air and fly round the side of her, "Sky Dragon's Claw" and turquoise air whips at Wendy and knock her down the waterfall.

"Jale catch her, she'll die if you don't", Jale gets his sword and puts it in a centimetre deep I the stable water but as it enters a single ripple flows over to where Wendy will land and a huge ice flower blossoms out of the ripple and Wendy lands on top. I glide down and kneel besides her "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell" I whisper and my hands glow blue and I place them on her chest.

Moments later Erza and Eva burst from the lagoon and Natsu flaps about like a clown "I've wanted this for a while, Hair Shower- Tiger Fang" Eva's hair joins together and extends to create a tiger made of hair which slashes Erza repeatedly and they land somehow on the sand, Jale puts a thin layer of ice around me and Wendy and pursuits the fight.

_Hope this quenched your thirst for another chapter and I made up a few spells like tiger fang which is like Flare's from the series except a tiger shape, keep checking back for the next instalment._


End file.
